Max's new side
by Darkhottie06
Summary: First fanfic . What happens when Angel and Nudge sees an old friend after 7 years? What if Fang,Iggy,and the Gasman doesn't know about this friend? No School,Itex,Erasers,and etc. There is more in the story . R&R Miggy and Fax
1. Meeting

Max's new side

Summary: Max's new side is shown !! What does Iggy, Fang, the Gasman, Nudge, and Angel think about it !! The Flock's lives have changed they don't have wings , The School , Itex , Erasers , and etc. They all live a normal life in a normal high school . Angel and Nudge met this new Max when she entered the town . Little , did the boys know that Angel , Nudge , and Max met when they were in their childhood . When I said no wings it means there is only one person who has wings and other powers . I suck at summaries please R&R please !! Miggy Fax

Author: I don't own any of James Patterson's Characters (sadly). Italic words are thoughts of the POV person . Prentices sentences is the author speaking . Bold/Underline words are POVs .

_**Chapter 1 : Teenage lives**_

**Angel's POV**

Beep Beep Beep Be-

I slammed my hand on the snooze button . I got up my hair was a whole mess . I went in the bathroom took a hot shower came back out and started to get dress . I was wearing a light blue tank top that hugged my curves very neatly and a tight light jeans .

When I got my bag I went downstairs met up with my two brothers , Iggy and the Gasman (Gazzy) . They are overprotective of me so basically when I bring home a boy and/or I have a date with a boy they beat the crap out of them . Since I am the cutest/hottest girl in school , boys can't stop drooling over me. Iggy and Gazzy are on the hot boys list so yeah we match up pretty much , but I am not overprotective of my two siblings . We don't match at anything else I'm not so sure , but at that case we don't match up just because we are on the hot list .

When we got to school something strange is catching the interest of the gossip going around in Celestia high school . Then we heard a nerd running to a science class yelling " Maximum Ride is coming !!" " The richest girl is coming !!" . Then my eyes widen like dinner plates shocked at what I had just heard . Maximum Ride , The Maximum Ride , The Maximum Ride I knew for so long even when we were barely diapers ?! OMG Maximum Ride is coming back to town !! I haven't seen her since we were ten , which is like 6 or 7 years ago . Then I saw my secret friend Monique looking at me in shock and her expression has a look saying "OMG Maximum Ride is back !!" The same as my expression . Monique is my secret friend because we have also became friends when we were babies . I don't know why I can't tell people I'm hanging around her maybe because we are on different categories ? I don't know we hang around in secret for some strange reason . When we were a child we call Monique "Nudge" . It was a child thing I guess , I still call her that . She talks too much so it's a Nudge channel . She has dark skin , dark brown eyes , she is wearing a tie , a blouse , and some jeans . She was in the nerdy class . I was in the popular class as you can say .

Anyways back to reality my brothers really don't know Max that well because Max has been a secret to them ever since we were little kids . They never really know I was friends with Max and Nudge . So does Fang (Nudge's big bro) . So when we go to the park when were little I always go somewhere else nobody knows except Nudge and I . Max , me , and Nudge would always hang around there and all three of our brothers would never know . Now all the three brothers ever thought of Max was a hot girl who is extremely rich and lives in a big mansion .

When I finished that final thought I was interrupted when a limo was pulled in front of the school . Then the limo driver came out went to the door and opened it for two adults . Max's parents , Jeb and Valencia .

Then another limo pulled up same as before the limo driver pulled up and opened the door , but only one teenage girl got up . She was gorgeous a drop-dead gorgeous goddess of all models . She was wearing a tie , a blouse , and some dark looking jeans . Besides that , she still looked hot , spicy hot . She has dirty blond hair , we can't really see her eyes because her sunglasses were blocking them , fair pale skin , and a body that can make you drop dead .

Jeb and Valencia was walking toward the front doors of Celestia high school not before Valencia yelled out " Come Max we have to go inside you don't want to be left out here do you ?"

As that name has left her mouth I gasped I looked at the grown up Max who was walking towards her parents and the entrance of Celestia high . Max had really grown up into a magnificent teenager . I wonder if I can talk to her .

CookiesCookiesCookiesCookiesCookiesCookiesCookiesCookiesCookies

Just several hours ago

**Max POV**

I woke up to an annoying knock coming from my door . I put my pillow on top of my head trying to get rid of the annoying knock , but it just keep knocking . I struggle to my feet and walked to the doorway . I slammed the door opened and there I gave a death glare to whoever decided to disturb my peaceful sleep .

My mom , Valencia Martinez , gave a happy joyful smile , but her smile faded as soon as she saw my death glare .

My mom was the only person who knew me well except the limo driver , Harry Davis . She was one of the many rich snobs who only cares about money , but what is different is that she may look like a rich snob on the outside , but on the inside (who she shows to me) is that she actually took care of me my dad only cared about money at that time when I was little .

When dad came home from work she acted like she was caring only for money and when dad is out (most of the time) she actually cared about me . One time when dad is out from taking a long business trip . My mom took me to the parks so she could visit some friends . She hasn't seen them for oh soooooooooo long .

Then she figured that her friends also has kids around my age , but only several months younger than me . So we became fast friends and my mom and I started to come to the park more often . We made nicknames for each others too .

When I was ten years old I had to move away because dad's business needed to move away . It was hard to say good bye to my friends . My only friends . I never was in the crowds of ordinary people . They always kept their distance away from me and my mom because of how rich we are . _WE ARE ALL PEOPLE HERE IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU HAVE A GAZILLON OF MONEY YOU DON'T JUDGE PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE OF THE MONEY YOU JUDGE PEOPLE OF HOW THEY TREAT YOU !! THERE IS SAYING FOR THAT PEOPLE GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD !! IT'S CALLED DON'T JUDGE PEOPLE MY THE WAY THEY LOOK OR HOW MUCH MONEY THEY HAVE !!_

So I moved away from my only friends I have in my childhood life and I'm will reunite with them in just a few hours .

Back to reality

I just got ready to get in a private jet for only Batchelder's residence we are going back to Salt Lake City , Utah . We were just at Houston , Texas and we have been staying there for 2 years .

Before we were in Texas we were in Reno , Nevada for about 1 year then Orlando , Florida for about 2 years , and last , but not least the first state I ever visited , the one I gone to when I moved from Salt Lake City is Boston , Massachusetts I stayed there for about 2 years too . You can say I get around a lot .

Well yeah I was in Houston , Texas a few moments ago , but I have been thinking for so long that our 6 hours just flew by !! It's a private jet so it's less weight equals it goes a lot faster than a crowded airplane .

So when we got out of the airplane we immediately got in 2 different limos my limo driver was Harry of course my parent's limo driver was George then we all went to a public school . It says in the front that the school is called Celestia high school in big words . What an interesting name .

My parents got out before I did then when they were walking to the school's front entrance , I got out . I saw many people gaping at me .

_It was sooo annoying I just want to go and punch all of their faces . _

Then I saw a face that I have been waiting to see several years ago and wait I saw two familiar faces . What really shock them is when my mom said my name and told me to come with her and dad .

" Come Max we have to go inside you don't want to be left out here do you ?" Then the two familiar faces were staring at me with shock .

_Okay the shock faces are really starting to piss me off . _

I walked towards my mom and dad then we entered Celestia high school .

**Nudge POV (Sorry I didn't put in a beginning for her )**

_When I saw Max I was like OMG that is Maximum Ride I knew for oh soo long . _

When Max walked in my path I saw a note slipped in my hands no one saw that Maximum Ride threw me a note .

It says that :

_**Yo Nudge I miss you !! I haven't seen you in several years how about we meet up at the mall ? We'll catch up there later ok ? Come right after school is done and you get to home then you can go to the mall 'kay ? Don't forget to change and Angel is coming with us too .**_

**Angel POV**

Max threw me a note . My two brothers didn't see Max throw me the note because they were too busy gawking at her .

The note says :

_**Yo Angel I miss you !! Meet you at the mall ok ? Right after you get out of school , get change , and then you can go to the mall . We have a lot to catch up ! Nudge is coming too . See ya !**_

**Max POV**

_A lot of people were gawking at me it's probably at how hot I look . UGH Sexist Pigs I mean the boys . _

When I saw Angel and Nudge I decided I pass them a note saying we'll catch up at the mall .

When we went through a couple of hallways we finally arrived at the principal's office and there we met the assistance of the principal and his three children . Which are my mom's friend's husband . He got up and greeted my parents (he bowed to greet them) and when he got to me attempting to greet before he bowed I stuck my arm out for him to shake .

_I personally don't like people bowing to me ._

So he took my hand right after he looked at me .

Then the three children came up to me and shook my hand too . When Angel came (she's one of the three children I mentioned) we shook hands and she gave me a happy look .

When her two brothers came up to me one of them winked at me and one of them gave me friendly smile . (Iggy winked at her and Gazzy gave her a friendly smile)

Then my parents went in the principal's office and started to attend me in Celestia high school .

Right when they went in the room I sat down on one of the chairs that was in the office and I just noticed eight pairs of eyes are set upon me .

Then I heard a bell rang and the three students got up and left . Angel gave me a glance saying that was the last period for the day and saying that she can't wait to see me at the mall .

After they have exited the room Mr. Jefferson came and sat next to me .

Mr. Jefferson said "Max how are you doing ?" "I know that you are friends with my daughter ."

Mr. Jefferson should know how I feel because he also is one of the many few people who knew me well .

I said " Hello Mr. Jefferson I have been doing well u ?" I wouldn't be surprise when he said that he knows that I'm friends with his daughter .

I said " Mr. Jefferson do you mind if I take your daughter to the mall with me after school with a friend ?"

Mr. Jefferson said "Alright is this friend of yours Nudge ?" "Oh and you can drop your act and the formality ."

I said silently so Mr. Jefferson can hear "Finally, and yes this friend of mine is Nudge why ?"

He chuckles . Mr. Jefferson said "Well I told her father you might be coming so get ready because the girls need to go and catch up somewhere ." "So he told me he already knew ."

Right when he finished that sentence , my dear parents came out of the principal's office .

I stood up and giving a glace saying I had a good time talking to you Mr. Jefferson . He nodded quickly and went back to his seat .

We took off back to the mansion we own . Once we got there school ended and I got to go to the mall .

_I got to go to the mall before Angel and Nudge _

Author's Review : Well I hope you enjoyed my chapter please if you don't like the story then don't read it please and thank you . NO FLAMES !!

Read & Review

Next Chapter : Reunite and new side of Max revealed

Thank You !!

Darkhottie06


	2. Reunited

_Max's New Side_

_Summary: Max's new side is shown !! What does Iggy, Fang, the Gasman, Nudge, and Angel think about it !! The Flock's lives have changed they don't have wings , The School , Itex , Erasers , and etc. They all live a normal life in a normal high school . Angel and Nudge met this new Max when she entered the town . Little , did the boys know that Angel , Nudge , and Max met when they were in their childhood . When I say they don't have wings I meant Angel, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy doesn't have wings, but does Max have wings read and figure it out . I suck at summaries please R&R please !! Miggy Fax _

_Author: I don't own any of James Patterson's Characters (sadly). Italic words are thoughts of the POV person . Prentices sentences is the author speaking . Bold/Underline words are POVs . _

_**Chapter 2 : Reunite and the new side of Max revealed**_

_**Recap :**_

**We got back to the mansion we own . Once we got there school ended and I got to go to the mall .**

_**I got to get to the mall before Angel and Nudge .**_

Back to Reality

**Max POV**

I got in the car and Harry drove to the mall for the whole car ride , Harry told me to be careful because there a a lot of strangers who can hurt me . I rolled my eyes . Harry treats me like an actual daughter unlike someone I know who goes on business trips all time .

Well yeah like I said there are a few people who actually cares about me and others who cares about my money.

It's hard to live a life with money because you never get to be free because you have to be the heiress of the Batchelder's. You have to learn how to be responsible at age 17 , who is going to turn 18 in January 12, 1990 . I'm turning 18 in just a few months . Angel's birthday is August 6, 1990, Billy's (the Gasman) birthday is June 24, 1990, Monique's (Nudge) May 18, 1990, James's (Iggy) April 1, 1990, Nick's (Fang) March 15, 1990 . You should already know my birthday .

Well yeah I'm in the limousine with Harry . We've been talking about strangers, murders, and other bad stuff that will case me any harm at the mall .

Then when I reminded him of something my dumb father did . It inspired him to talk even more . He still went talking and talking and yeah it was really annoying .

I wanted to use the screen where you separate the driver and the passengers, but I will still hear him through the screen so I decided against it .

When we got there I was so relieved, I like Harry and all, but times like this I really get annoyed .

Before I got out of the limo I went to the glove department and got a black cloak so I can cover myself and no one would know that I'm Maximum Ride . The mall is quite big and dad owns it . So yeah a lot of people in the store knows me .

I guess for me to shop in and all that other crap . I'm not like all those other girl who needs to wear everything pretty, it is quite bothersome .

My mother says I look beautiful in everything so I think she is saying that if I wear a garbage bag I still look beautiful .

I don't understand some of the people who loves me sometimes, it is so confusing .

Well I guess while I was thinking I was walking at the same time too because I just noticed I was standing inside the Twilight Mall . It was quite a beautiful mall . It has many stores inside, I'm surprise that my dad put Hot Topic in the mall . It has so many stores in it I can't even keep track .

I don't get why girls need so much stores and why they waste so much money . I'm not the type of person who wastes a lot of money, I don't get why they waste so much money just for clothes, jewelry, dresses, and etc. They waste too much money on such pathetic stuff, it's so stupid !

I use my money when I need to, not when I want to .

Well yeah, I should stop daydreaming and probably meet Angel and Nudge at the food court . I'm so hungry I missed lunch I think maybe that' s the reason . I seriously don't know, but I know I'm really hungry .

When I got to the food court I had a hard decision to choose which store I want to buy food from . It's kind of hard because my dad put most of my favorite stores in the mall .

So I have decided to have sushi and white rice .

Few hours ago

**Angel POV**

When I got off from school I started walk home with Iggy and Gazzy . Well I kind of ran home with Iggy and Gazzy yelling at me to stop running or questioning me why I'm running .

If you want to know why I'm running is because I want to get there before Nudge or Max .

Max, Nudge, and I really don't know why we became best friends well actually we're actually like sisters . I guess we really like each other or something different I can't understand . Why we became friends is something unknown to me, Nudge, and Max .

Well yeah I got dress right when I got to my house . Our house is not that big it is quite medium . So yeah it's a two story house, we have 4 rooms .

My room is in between Iggy and my parent's room . My room is colored pink you can say it is a girly room .

I have a desk, television, two wardrobes, and some other decoration . I have so much clothes and I'm basically a girly-girly .

Well I should really get ready if I want to get to the Twilight Mall before Max or Nudge .

I started to change into some white skirt, a light blue shirt that has a white tank top in it and high heels that's like 2 or 3 inches tall .

I started to race towards the door that will bring me outside right now . I was just a few inches in going through that door .

I was stopped with Iggy and Gazzy in the doorway .

Iggy asked in frustration "Where do you think your going right now ?"

Gazzy said "Yeah right after we got back from school and what's the rush ?"

I said angrily "It's none of your business and if you want to know where I'm going, I'm going to the mall with a friend of mine; now would you please move !?"

Iggy retorted "Oh really who is this friend of yours and why are in such a rush to go to the mall ?"

I said calmly "If you want to know this bad, this friend of mine is Monique Jenson .

_That is half true because Nudge is going to be there and all, but I didn't mention Max . I am going to the Twilight Mall, but if I tell them they would want to follow me and try to talk to Max and I really want to catch up with Max . UGH !! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT !? Fine I won't tell them I'll just try to make it pass through them . _

Gazzy said in shock "What ?!" "So you really are hanging around that nerd ?!"

Iggy said in shock "Wow!" "So rumors are true, you do hang around that nerd ."

I said in frustration "She is not nerd !" "She can be so much nicer than any of the popular people !" "She is just smarter than you dumb brains you call popular"

Iggy retorted "Oh so your calling yourself a dumb brain ?"

I said " No I'm not like you idiots, I'm much nicer, I never wanted to be popular !"

Iggy and Gazzy gasped .

I started to push them away from the door and when they were out of the doorway . I ran outside and started to head towards Twilight Mall .

**Iggy POV**

_Why that little can't she tell me and Gazzy are trying to protect her ?! There are a lot weirdos out there especially the Twilight Mall it just opened up, so there can be a lot of weirdos !! Oh My God !! Now we are going to have to spy on her even though spying is not a bad thing sometimes . I'm not saying I'm mad at her because of the popular thing, but sometimes the popular thing gets kind of annoying ._

I screamed in frustration .

**Gazzy POV**

_Oh My God !! My little sister is keeping something from me and Iggy ! We have to go spy on her to see if she is ok and to see what she is keeping from us !! The horror, she never keeps anything from us unless it's girl business . I wonder what it is that she is keeping from us; oh well I guess we are going to have to follow her . I wonder if she is going on a date because if she did I will have to kill whoever she is dating . _

Few minutes ago

**Nudge POV**

_OMG ! I can't believe my brother can be this stubborn ! UGH !! I have to go to the Twilight Mall !Oh I can't believe Max came back to her hometown, but why wouldn't she I mean it is her hometown, I mean she was born here so she should come and visit sometimes . Well I mean I don't have anymore reasons then hometown, I mean she is visiting us first I feel so special, not because she's important and all, but because she is my first best friend ! I was born in Salt Lake City too, but I never blended in the city because everyone hated me because of my skin color or my background or something stupid like that . So my real mom and dad dead because of some accident, I was 5 at that time . So I use to live in an orphanage, the woman who owns the orphanage took really good care of me . Then I got adopted, then I moved in, met my brother who actually treats me like I have a real brother, then I met Max at the park . So yeah I never actually had a real friend until Max came along . _

Back to Reality

I haven't really noticed I was thinking so long until I heard a voice boomed in my ears .

Then I recognized that voice it was my brother, Fang's voice .

_Yeah Fang is my brother, but in school he quite emo, but every single girl is drooling over him . I mean he is not that hot !_

So yeah while I was thinking Fang kept yelling and questioning me at the same time because I was thinking and not responding .

I decided I would push through him and try heading for the door and I did successfully .

I started to run towards the mall without my brother following me .

**Fang POV**

_Oh my god ! I can't believe my sister would ignore me and go off like that ! She is probably gonna get in trouble ! UGH !! Now I'm going to have to spy on her just for her damn safety !! The things I do for love !_

**Nudge POV**

I found Max waving at me in a black cloak that I have seen so many times . I can't believe she still has that cloak and I can't believe it still fits her !

I found her in the food court, eating .

Wow I was wondering why she was eating so much ?

I said in confusion "Why are you eating so much ?"

Max said in a mouth full of food " U'm hungray 'hat's why duh !"

I said in disgust "Ok eww…"

Then Max swallowed her food then said "Sorry I missed lunch ."

I said "Oh, but does that explain your appetite ?"

Max said "Yes it does explain my appetite ."

Few minutes ago

**Max POV**

Well when I was done with my sushi and rice . I went and got more than I thought .

So yeah when I was stuffing my face with food, I saw Nudge coming .

Nudge asked in confusion "Why are you eating so much ?"

I said in a mouth full of food "U'm hungray 'hat's why duh !"

Nudge said in disgust "Ok eww…"

I said "Sorry I missed lunch"

Nudge said "Oh, but does that explain your appetite ?"

I said " Yes it does explain my appetite ."

_Why is she asking me ? Can't she see that I missed lunch !! I'm really hungry !_

Nudge said "Well ok, but are we gonna wait for Angel or are you gonna get out of that robe ?"

I said " I think I'm gonna get out of this robe first, I swear to god it looks so weird .

So I got up, I stripped off the robe, and threw it against a near by trash can .

Angel came and saw when I took off my robe and so did the customers .

When the customers at the mall saw me take my robe off, they gasped .

**Fang POV **

_OMG !! It's Maximum Ride and why she hanging around my sister like she knows her for years ? Do they know each other back in the past ? Why didn't she tell me that ?! _

**Iggy POV **

_Oh my golly goodness !! Right when me and Gazzy agreed to spy on Angel . We raced towards the mall and right when we got in the same bush as Fang, old friend . We saw him staring in shock of something so we followed his eyes and we found who Angel was so anxious to meet . It was the Maximum Ride !!_

**Gazzy POV**

_It's the Maximum Ride !! I can't believe it ! Why would she want to meet her ?! Do they know each other ? _

**Max POV**

I started "Well Angel you're last you're going to have to buy COOKIES !!"

Angel whined "awww come on Max, but your rich can't you buy cookies ?"

I said in a huff "No because it's a habit we always do and I'm not going to break it .

Angel said in a little frustration "You're not going to break the habit because it has something to do with cookies ."

I yelled "Do you have something to say to cookies than say it to my face !"

Angel was about to say something when Nudge broke it up .

Nudge said in total calmness "Okay okay let's break it up . Wait well can I say something ? I don't totally think cookies are bad or anything, but I like blueberry pie better ! I think blueberry pie tastes so yummy ! I think pickles are soo gross . Pumpkin pie is an ok, apple pie is yummy too, but blueberry is the best . There is nothing against cookies or anything, but I just think blueberry pie is the best of foods ! Hey have you ever been to Disney World ? I think it's the best there ! Which character do you like best ? I like Chip & Dale . They are so awesome ! I mean-

Angel and I said in annoyance "Nudge be quiet !!"

Nudge said apologetically "I'm sorry ."

I said "I'm bored what do you want to do ?

Angel and Nudge said a little too cheerfully "SHOPPING !!"

COOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIESCOOKIES

Yeah I know it's a cliff hanger and sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I was around half of the world at that time . I will update the next chapter for free because of how long I have been gone . I do hope you read the next chapter and review . I'll try to get the chapter 3 up ASAP .

READ & REVIEW

I hope you like my story !!

_**Next chapter : Shopping and guns ?**_

Darkhottie06


	3. Shopping like HELL!

**Max's New Side**

**Author: I don't own any of James Patterson's Characters (sadly). I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I love all of your reviews!! I never thought I actually say that, but if you have any ideas with helping me in the story just go to my profile and email me and I will try to reply or you can review it to me; that sounds easier. Thanks for reading my story!!**

_**Chapter 3: Shopping and guns?**_

**Max POV**

Let's just say shopping is like HELL!!!!!!!

We went shopping for at least 5 hours and we almost went to all the stores except for one, the gun shop.

I don't think they would want to go to the cookie shop and the gun shop.

Oh well, I want to go to the cookie shop!!

"COOKIE SHOP!!!!" I yelled excitedly.

"NO!!!!!!" Nudge and Angel yelled.

"awwwwwww come on" I pouted.

"You're going to get hyper" Angel said.

"No I won't" I said.

"Yes you will" Angel retorted.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ye-"

Nudge said "Ok SHUT UP !"

Me and Angel huffed. "Whatever" I retorted.

We walked into a few other shops then we _finally_ went into the cookie shop .

"Yeah, COOKIE SHOP!!!" I screamed excitedly.

I ran into the cookie shop and what I saw surprised me. They had _soo_ many kinds of cookies that I already know I was drooling. So I decided to check out all the cookies they had. They 25 different kinds of cookies in the shop.

Let's see they have Alwayz Cookie, Cappuccino, Chocolate Bliss, Chocolate Chip, Chocolate Mint Chip, Chocolate Raspberry, CinaChip, Classic Combo, M&M, Macadamia Nuts, Magic Oatmeal, Molasses, Oatmeal Raisin, Oatmeal Raisin Date & Walnut, Oatmeal Surprise, Orange Chocolate Chip, Peanut Butter, Peanut butter & Jelly, Raspberry Delight, Sinful Peanut Butter, Snickerdoodles, Sugar Cookie, Thumbprint, Toffee Surprise, and last, but not least The Turtle Cookie.

Yeah I'm surprised that they have _that_ much cookies!!

So yeah, they had examples for each cookie so I decided to try one. I tried every one by running by every one of the example table and grabbing one of the different cookies.

When I reached the end of the examples, I ate all my cookies. Nudge and Angel just simply rolled their eyes when I was eating all my cookies.

"Yummy yum-yum!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever, just hurry buy your cookies so you can eat it at your house, not here; because you're going to get hyper after you eat all the cookies!!" Angel said firmly.

"Who made you boss of me all of a sudden?" I said.

"No one just me" Angel said.

"Can I have a cookie, Max?" Nudge said.

"No!!" Max screamed out.

"Please" Nudge gave the bambi eyes to Max.

Max tried to resist, but when she was trying to buy all her cookies she bumped in to a wall because her eyes were closes.

"Ugh"

Then when I looked up Nudge was still looking at me with her bambi eyes so I gave up.

_Damn bambi eyes why do they always do that to me when they want something really badly? I hate BAMBI EYES!!! Curse them for inventing bambi eyes \!! _(I'm not sure who invented the bambi eyes I think bambi himself/herself invented bambi eyes or something else)

I went back and got Nudge a Peanut Butter & Jelly cookie, she tried it, and she loved it. So we decided on Peanut Butter & Jelly, we didn't even have to go try the rest of the other cookies too!! Such a beautiful success!!

When we walked out of the cookie shop, we went to the most dreadful, most terrifying, most hideous, most mind blinding, most eye bleeding place of the whole fricking mall!!!!

Guess what it was?? If you guess something else other than Victoria Secret then YOUR WRONG!!!!

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_Max screamed and ran away as far as possible.

Then Max felt something wrap around her neck and then before she knew what was happening next, she was being pulled back by a rope wrapped around her neck, which was happily lassoed by Angel.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Max whined as she was being pulled back to the entrance of Victoria Secret.

"I don't want to go in that dreadful, disgusting looking place!!!" Max whined.

"Too bad, u have to because your mother called me ,before I got to the mall, to buy you some comfortable bras and possibly some cuter panties." Angel said, grinning like a devil planning a perfect torture.

Nudge laughed. "Have you seen the picture of the bras and panties, Angel?" Nudge asked while trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah!" Angel exclaimed, bursting out in laughter too.

"What!?! Don't laugh at me! Its just I was to lazy to go shopping!" Max retorted while pouting a little.

"Ok ok ok." Angel said, laughing a little.

"Come on, Max! We need to hurry! Its almost closing time!!" Angel exclaimed, forcibly pulling Max by the lasso into the store.

Max grunted and groan because Angel was pulling her a little too hard.

~Scene Change~

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy was frantically running around the mall looking for the three girls, whom they lost.

"Where the hell did they go!?!?" Iggy yelled while running to catch up with Fang.

"We don't know that because you were suppose to look after them while me and Gazzy go get the food!!" Fang screamed at Iggy.

"Yeah, but you weren't!!! You were looking and flirting with hot girls that passed you!!! Gazzy yelled at Iggy.

"I'm sorry, but they were hot and you had to admit that!!" Iggy retorted.

"Whatever." Fang said, obviously annoyed by the thought of losing the three girls.

They stopped for a break and some girls were checking them out. Fang was annoyed, Iggy just simply wagged his eyebrows at them (ha-ha can u imagine that??), Gazzy acted cool I front of them and pretended that they weren't there.

The random girls giggled and walked away.

"Hurry up!!" Fang screamed while getting another head start on the search.

"Ugh, what is his body made out of? Is he even human?" Iggy whined.

Iggy and Gazzy ran up to catch with Fang on the search for the girls.

_**Author's Note: Hey my dear reviewers!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a long time!! I will update the next chapter as soon as possible, and that's a promise!! ;) Read and Review!!! Or I will kill u -_- hehe just kidding!!! Maybe ;)!! Haha ok then please read and review!!!!! Bye I will see u all in my next chapter!!! Sorry the 'Gun Part' is going to be in the next chapter!!**_

_**Next Chapter: Mobbed or Saved???**_


End file.
